justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
General's News Network
The General's News Network is a radio station in Just Cause 3. Description It features whitewashed news reports about rebel activity. The radio station is state-controlled and only ever makes announcements upon completion of missions and taking over mines and medium to large military bases. The radio announcer is of Scottish origin, as evidenced by his accent. During one broadcast its revealed that he was a celebrity that was kidnapped by the Medician government. The host is voice-acted by David Tennant and believed to be the in-universe David Tennant. Announcements The announcements usually contain standard military base completion-related info, but depending on the game progress, they may end with a few additional sentences. In all announcements he sounds very sarcastic when praising the wisdom of the government, Di Ravello, or when saying how things are "going great" for the government. Normal announcements Upon completion of a military base in Medici, the announcer will offer a "whitewashed" reason for the loss of the base. The reason is usually something like that the base looked ugly and that it was demolished to improve the view and/or to return the area to a tourist attraction. Feel free to add additional quotes, if you can find any. *"Hello! The General has decided to convert Espia Bassa into a water park! And you WILL love it! Vive Medici!" *"Hello! The Ministry of Military Hygiene found some black mold in one of the launch vents in Cima Leon and well, that's some pretty nasty stuff, so we just abandoned it. Vive Medici!" - Cima Leon: Silo. *"Attention archaeologists! Our beloved general has decided to make Cima Leon a tourist attraction again. Vive Medici!" - Cima Leon: Centcom. *"A gas leak was found near Corda Dracon, so we just abandoned it, just to be sure. Vive Medici!" *"Hi there! Vigilator Sud, real eyesore, right? Well, our beloved general thought so too and decided to remove it. Well most of it anyway. Vive Medici!" *''"The majestic spires of Vigilator Nord have been taken down. The Medici Department of Beautification, eh? My prison cell could use some beautification."'' *''"That marks TWELVE carefully planned infrastructure improvements" - After 12 medium to large bases are liberated.'' *"Due to climate change, Porto Tridente- Trident? has been abandoned and remember: leaving your engine idling is a capital offence. Vive Medici!" *"Hi there, the good general heard that some of you were experiencing some television interference from the transmitter at Cima Leon lately, so he decided to destroy it, and the base around it, just to be sure. Yes, just in a day's work at Medici's Department of Beautification. My prison cell could use some beautification. Vive Medici!" - Cima Leon: Transmitter. *"Hello there! As part of our beloved general's public work initiative, he has decided to close down Vis Electra in favor of a greener energy economy. Ah, it's just some routine controlled demolitions. Nothing to be concerned with. Like the fact that some armed man took away my cell phone. Ah well. Vive Medici!" *"Hello patriots! Um, wanted to give you the breaking news that the base of Porto Le Gratia has been demolished. Yes! As with any industrious nation, there's the occasional infrastructure shake up. Um, that's why I assume I'm broadcasting from some sort of underground bunker. Well, carry on. Vive Medici!" *"Hello there citizens! The majestic spires of Vigilator Nord have been taken down, just so you know. Out with the old and in with the new, as I say. Have to make sure everything's tip top. Vive Medici!" *"Hello citizens! So we had to dissamble, dis-, dis-a, dissemble Porto Darsena recently. Can't really discuss why, but believe me, there's an important reason. It's great to see all these exciting new projects in our beloved country. Vive Medici!" *"Hello! Cava Grande is not so "Grande" anymore. It's now just a wee bit smaller, a lot smaller as in it's gone. As planned months ago! Whew, these demolition crews are tireless. When do they sleep? I can't remember the last time I slept. Vive Medici!" *"Hello citizens! Some recent evidence was discovered that completely exonerated all the prisoners of Le Galera. So we freed all the inmates and tore the whole base down. With so much demolition going on it's exciting to think about how new and shiny everything will look once the rebuilding is complete. Some of you may ask, "What are you waiting for?" Well... just mind your own business Medici!" *"Greeting, citizens! If you've just noticed a lot of pillars of smoke emerging from the Griphon base recently, then good! So did we. Glad we're on the same page." Unique announcements/info *The first announcement made during the mission Welcome Home reveals that the announcer is a man who was unexpectedly assigned to the job. **The exact quote goes something like "Good morning, citizens of Medici! I'm apparently the new voice of the General's News Network, your only LEGAL source of current events. Another successful Di Ravello Week is in the books! Some minor reports of anti government action, but we have troops en route to utterly destroy the last pockets of resistance as we speak. Vive Medici!" *In multiple announcements the announcer asks for help and reveals that he is being held by the D.R.M. at an undisclosed underground facility. *The radio announcer often criticizes the government on air before being forced to stop, either at gunpoint or by strangulation. *After taking over the final military base in Medici, the announcer broadcasts his fear that he will never be found and rescued, as his location remains unknown. He ends the broadcast by ranting about how Medici "can go stuff itself", as he is obviously incapable of emotional control to actually concern the possible punishing outcome for him to utterly criticize the government. *At one point he says that it is his mother's birthday and adds: "If there is some insurgent force out there... (panicking, probably having a gun pointed at him) which of course there isn't! There isn't! Could they possibly come and break me out of here (sobbing) please, for the sake of my poor old mum?" *Upon completion of the mission Son of Medici, the announcer is very happy (to the point of uncontrollable laughter) that General Di Ravello had been removed from power. "The government" doesn't know where he went, because the official info is that "he's probably taking some time to be alone" (slightly paraphrased). **The exact quote goes something like "Hello citizens of Medici! The Ministry of Illumination and Stability would like to address some rumors that have been floating around about the death of our beloved general. The government's official stance is that if there's no body, there's no problem! He he ha... General Di Ravello must be taking some much-deserved "me" time. Ha ha haa! He's gone! He's GONE! Ha ha ha! Vive le general! IF THERE IS A GENERAL! Ha haa!" Heat announcements This is not the British actor per se, but simply an announcer during heat. See also: Heat. Some of the announcements are: *"All units! We have reports of violence!" - Level 1 *"This is Dispatch, sending ground units to your location." - Any level *"We are sending naval support to your position." - Any level in water *"Choppers are inbound, repeat, choppers are inbound." - Level 3 through 5 *"Situation has escalated, sending additional units to your location." - Level 4 *"This is HQ! All hands on deck! Get down there and end this." - Level 5 *"Authorizing a tactical response team to your position." - Level 5 *"Situation secure! Heavy support inbound! HANDLE IT!" - Level 5 *"This is dispatch, we are sending tanks to your location." - When tanks are being sent. Trivia *There is similar state-controlled media in Just Cause (Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito) and Just Cause 2 (Panau Broadcasting Company), as well as Just Cause 4 (Solís Hoy). *The announcer is voiced by Scottish actor David Tennant. In light of his repeated references to the Medician government kidnapping foreign celebrities, it's implied that the character actually is Tennant in-universe. **'Vive Medici', as well as meaning 'Long live Medici' also translates to 'Doctors Live' or 'The Doctor Lives'. This is likely a reference to David Tennant's previous role as the Doctor on Doctor Who. **This, in addition to the Weeping Angel easter egg, is the second Doctor Who reference of Just Cause 3. *The media can sometimes make language mistakes. This is supported by the fact that Tennant was confused by the word on one of his script written as "dissamble", which was intended to mean "disassemble". *Players have been looking for the in-game David Tennant's prison, in the hopes of an easter egg. You can see their progress in the discussions linked at the bottom of the article, below the videos. Videos Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Media